


Jschlatt one shots

by Blob_o_yellow



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: ALL IN CHARACTER, AM - Freeform, Angst, Any feedback appreciated, Book - Freeform, DadJschlatt, DadSchlatt, I, I swear, I think it is, Is this how you tag?, LMAO, Multi, Oh quackity x schlatt is mentioned ig, Other, SO, Sad, Shorts, This is my first book yall leave me alone, anways, dyselxic, no I do not mean this out of the smp, oneshots, this is a one shot boom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blob_o_yellow/pseuds/Blob_o_yellow
Summary: Heyyy!!! This is my book of one shots for the ram man, there’ll be fluff and happiness and all that stuff, but also a lot of hurt and ofc, GLATT
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Requests and rules

Hey, this is my one shot book about the ram man, if you want to request anything leave it in the comments and I’ll get to it as soon as I can!

Rules:  
\- I do not write smut, I’m sorry  
\- I have every right to decline for whatever reason  
\- If you aren’t satisfied, move onto another writer, I understand I’m not the best but you asked me with my ability, and I’m sorry if it’s not good enough.

Requests should be submitted on this page! Thank you for reading!!

The section bellow is me asking yall if you think these stories would be good ideas:

\- Glatt is forced to go through the hurt he caused others, while he doesn’t even remember what he did.  
\- A fluff one shot with quackity and jschlatt where they’re just, cuddling having a nice day in  
\- Jschlatt x Technoblade thing where they practice fighting together and jschlatts health issues become more and more apparent

Please note, either way these may very well be made anyways, the want just detects how close the finished date will be


	2. Have a Dadschlatt AU headcannon list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of many dadschlatt au's I have, each with different stories and reasonings. Enjoy y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of lack of consent, mentions of sexual acts, abandonment, addictions

\- During business meetings, he used to do a bit of- “extra work” when he was younger to secure the deal, though this was rarely with 100% consent from him, he got what he wanted originally in the end.   
\- Tubbo was born from one of these business meetings and when he was born, Schlatt was falling into a hole of addiction to cope with his business, he still had these transactions with business partners- he didn’t even have much money at the time. So he gave Tubbo away, knowing he’d have a better life with Phil.   
\- When he said goodbye to Tubbo he was in tears. Unable to face him, he put Tubbo in a box and gave him to Phil alongside a detailed list of what Tubbo was like and how much he loved Tubbo, Phil found it hard to take the boy away from him but was there really even a choice anymore?  
\- Schlatt wrote letters to the boy everyday he could, but, realizing how much harm it could potentially cause for the boys mental well being, he never sent them, instead collecting them in a box that to this day he never leaves behind but has also never opened if not to deposit a letter.   
\- Certain things can trigger memories of these- Business interactions, which makes him go right back to the alcohol, not wanting to face the issue head on.


End file.
